Don't Know Me
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Zod has been having feelings for Chole and he has no idea what to do with them. R


Don't know me.

She was beautiful when she smiled, when the light hit her the right way, when she though really hard about something and she got these little creases on her for head. But he loved her eyes the most. How they showed her every feeling, every thought, and how they sparkled when she laughed, which was not often. How they would be able to tell you the truth even when she was telling you a lie.

He never spoke to her, he was, after all, the all powerful Zod and humans and Kandorians alike knelt before him as a leader. He would never talk to her, unless it was to threaten her, or try to get information out of her.

Lex Luther was said to be a man that stopped at nothing, a man that never let anything get in his way. Zod liked that but when he had learned how many times he had come face to face with this beautiful girl and she lived he was shocked. How did she survive the fights with Lex? Is that why she showed no fear to him when he had tried to kill her a while ago?

The only thing that he didn't like about her was the fact that she routed for the other team. That she was human, and nothing more. He had learned form Tess that she was a girl that fought, and fought hard. She did some digging and found that her husband had died form a maniac, which turned out to be Davis, also known as Doomsday.

As he watched her from afar it was not hard for him to see what had drawn him to this small girl. She was an angle, and she had a nice heart that had been tainted way too many times. She had this shadow that followed her places, not a real shadow but more like a sadness and she hid it well from the people that cared about her, and the people she cared for.

She was a quiet person, stuck to herself and was very bright. This woman had once worked as a reporter for the Daily Planet. She was everything that he wanted in a woman, and in a lover. Someone who would understand him and treat him as an equal not let him shove her around. He also liked how she was not a person who was easily pushed aside or left out of things, and people never forgot her. It would be hard to.

Her mother is gone and the closest thing that she had to one was Clarks loving mother, Martha. She told Clark's mom everything that happened him her life, called her every week and the conversations would last for hours on end. They laughed and sometimes they cried, when he saw her cry for the first time, his heart clenched and he felt a paint that he had never felt before, only because some human was crying.

What was wrong with him?

Why were his feelings so strong for her?

Zod had know answer to any of these questions and it was hard to watch as others flirted with her, as Clark leaned into give her a kiss on the cheek and smile at her, he was jealous. He had never felt like this before, he was Zod; never did her get jealous of another.

The feelings only increased and the need to speak to her, to hear her say his name, in any way was so strong that he had to talk to her. He waited for her to leave and watched her walk down the stairs, and out into the city, becoming invisible to everyone but him.

He followed her and watched as she shopped for the things that she needed and was amazed that every store owner she went to knew her name and what she got, so he figured that these were the places that she only went to. She smiled and talked to everyone of them for about ten minutes, asking about their marriage, their children and what they had been up to. Speaking little about herself and that was to be expected what was she supposed to say, 'Oh you know I just help the Blur save lives and innocents all over the city. You know I just saved your life last week?' know that would not be a good thing to say.

Zod noticed that it was becoming dark out side and was shocked as she turned the opposite way of her home. He watched as she walked, slowing her pace to where she would take ten steps a minute and he wondered why she was like this. There was an old man down the street selling flowers for a great deal and when the blonde went to the man he gave her a bunch of Lilies and told her that they were free, she gave him a hug and his a growl went through his chest.

She walked across the street and disappeared into the cemetery. He was behind her in a second; she had stopped at a grave that read Henry James Olsen. Jimmy in parenthesis the years he was born to when he died and under that it read a loving husband. She placed half of the Lilies by his grave and walked along farther into the cemetery. She stopped at another that he recognized as Clark's father. She smiled softly and placed the flowers by the grave. She sat down and just stared at the grave stone for a while.

The night was growing darker and he did not trust it so he moved closer, right behind her.

"It's about time." Zod was shocked hearing her talk out loud. She kept staring at the stone and waiting for him to say something.

"What?"

"You've been watching me for a long time now and I want to know why." She got up and turned to him, her head had to tilt up just a little bit and the look in her eyes was not of hatred, or of disgust, but pure curiosity.

"I don't know." He was not going to tell her that he liked to watch her and loved how she smiled; he was not going to do any of that, so he stayed with the easiest answer.

She looked him up and down and he didn't like the scrutinizing look. She was taking him all in and it was weird, Zod for the first time in his life felt uncomfortable. That was unfamiliar to him also; he was never uncomfortable, in a battle, or talking to all of his people. They were nothing compared to this beautiful woman in front of him.

"Okay what do you want then?" She folded her arms over her chest and he noticed how her boobs rose a little bit more.

"Nothing." Her eyebrows shot up and gave him a look that said 'yeah right'. I wanted to laugh as her legs opened wider and her hands fell one going a hip that was popped out a little, the pure 'kick ass' pose. And he loved it. "I was just curios, how did you live all the times that Lex tried to kill you?"

She laughed, "I have my ways."

"When Tess told me about you I didn't believe her, thinking that no mere mortal could have such a loyalty to a Kandorian. How there was a person that would lay down her life for this alien. It was astonishing to me when I watched to videos of you escaping over and over; with or with out the help of Clark or the Green Arrow."

She began to blush with the astonishment in his voice but she shook her head and cleared her throat. "And you want to kill me? You want to see if I can escape you?"

"That sounds like a great idea but know that is not what I would like." Zod stepped closer to the girl of his dreams breathed in her smell. It smelled of a computer, the smell of soap and a little sweat, all her.

He lifted his hand brushed the side of her face, he was a few feet away but could still touch her when he extended his arm. She didn't flinch away or pull back, but she didn't lean into his touch that he wished she would have done.

He stuck with the truth, tying to flatter his way into her life, "I like to watch you, keep an eye out for you, and do you know how much trouble you get in? Every time you leave the Watchtower there is someone out there trying to kill you, and I have to make sure that does not happen, because I can't let that happen."

"Why?" That one word was the thing that he had been trying to figure out? Why her, why feel this way? He had no idea.

"I'm not sure." He took a beep breath and looked out into the night; he noticed that his hand was still on her cheek and that her breathing was irregular. He looked into the distance searching for something that was not there, listening for a clue that would not come. He looked at her and placed his other hand on her hip, drawing closer. "The only thing that I know is that I cannot live with out you."

With that he leaned in a kissed her. She kissed him back, running her hand up his back the other in his hair. He was lost in the kiss, never had he felt any thing like this, and for the millionth time today he was shocked.

When he pulled back they were both breathless and she had this look on her face that said that she felt as though she had betrayed someone. Maybe Clark, in a way but that was about it.

"I think I love you Chloe Sullivan."

"But you don't know me Zod." Zod's hear sped up when she said his name, it grew also and it felt like it wanted to burst from his chest.

"I do know you Chloe, better than you know yourself." With that he leaned into kiss her again.

Zod knew that things were going to change between them and the humans and the Kandorians. As a matter of fact as the kiss deepened he felt as thought the world was shifting right underneath them. This was something worth fighting for, he could feel it.


End file.
